Capitulo 1:Problemas
by HolaSoyNadie
Summary: Hola a Todos.
1. Capitulo 1:Problemas

**CAPITULO 1:PROBLEMAS**

 _Despues de que Trunks Del Futuro destruyera a los Androides 17 y 18 y a Cell imperfecto,su mundo se encontro en paz y armonia._

 _En un Planeta lejano Dos Individuos tenian Planeado un Plan Macabro._

 _MIIRA:Es hora de poner el plan en marcha._

 _TOWA:Si Hagamoslo._

 _En ese momento Towa apunta con su barra al Cielo Oscuro y Lanza un Rayo Negro,abriendo un aujero enorme,de ese aujero emergen Mecha Freezer Del Futuro,King Cold Del Futuro,Cell Imperfecto Del Futuro y Turles Del Futuro._

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:¿Hemos Revivido?**_

 _ **KING COLD:Al parecer si Hijo.**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:Ese maldito de Trunks me las pagara.**_

 _ **TURLES:¿Ustedes quienes son?**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:Yo soy Lord Freezer y el es mi Padre El Rey Cold.**_

 _ **TURLES:Tu fuiste el que destruyo El Planeta donde Naci,El Planeta Vegetta.**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:El mismo,que sorpresa asi que tu eres otro Saiyajin sobreviviente,a deir verdad te pareces mucho a Goku.**_

 _ **TURLES:¿Goku?**_

 _ **KING COLD:¿Quien es Goku?**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:Es ese odioso Saiyajin que nos derroto Papá.**_

 _ **KING COLD:Con que ese es Goku,ya veo.**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:Goku ya esta Muerto,asi que ni Planeen en Buscarlo para Asesinarlo.**_

 _ **TURLES:¿Quien lo mato?**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:Nadie,el murio de una Enfermedad al corazón.**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:Al fin,podremos Gobernar al Mundo Entero sin Problemas.**_

 _ **MIIRA:No lo creo.**_

 _ **KING COLD:¿Tu quien Demonios Eres?**_

 _ **TOWA:Su Nombre es Miira y Yo Soy Towa,somos quienes los trajeron de vuelta a la Vida.**_

 _ **TURLES:No te creo Nada.**_

 _ **MIIRA:Nadie pidio que nos Creyeran.**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:¿Que quieren de Nosotros?**_

 _ **TOWA:Hacer que los Time Breakers Gobernen El Mundo,cada Universo que Existe queremos conquistarlo,pero para eso Necesitamos su Ayuda.**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:¿Y porque deberiamos Ayudarlos?**_

 _ **TOWA:¿Acaso no quieren Vengarse de Goku y sus Amigos?**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:Claro que quiero Vengarme pero ese ese mocoso de Trunks.**_

 _ **MIIRA:Podrán vengarse de quienes quieran pero deben Ayudarnos.**_

 _ **TURLES:Yo los Ayudare,quiero Vengarme de Goku.**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:Yo tambien me Uno a la Venganza.**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:Pues creo que no ahi otra opción Yo tambien me Uno.**_

 _ **KING COLD:Yo igual.**_

 _ **TOWA:Bien,ahora solo debemos llevarlos a una Dimensión para que entrenen,asi no les podran ganar a volverse muy fuertes para enfrentarlos.**_

 _ **CELL IMPERFECTO:¿De que Dimensión hablan?**_

 _ **MIIRA:Es un lugar donde pueden Entrenar lo de 10 años en tan solo 5 Dias.**_

 _ **MECHA FREEZER:¿Es verdad?**_

 _ **TOWA:Si entrenan en ese Lugar su Nivel de Pelea Aumentara Mucho.**_

 _ **KING COLD:Vayamos ahi Cuanto Antes.**_

 _ **TOWA:Siganme**_

 _ **Más Tarde todos llegan al lugar dónde se encontraba La Dimensión,Mecha Freezer,King Cold,Cell Imperfecto y Turles Entran al Lugar y Comienzan a Entrenar para Vengarse de Los Guerreros Z.**_

 _ **Mientras Tanto Trunks Del Futuro se encontraba Entrenando en La Habitación Del Tiempo cuando una Kaio-Shin aparece en La Habitación Del Tiempo.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:¿Quien eres,Que quieres?**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Tranquilo vengo en Paz,Mi Nombre es La Kaio-Shin Del Tiempo y vengo a pedir Tu Ayuda.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:¿Mi Ayuda para que?**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Dos seres de otro Mundo Llamados Towa y Miira han regresado a la vida a Mecha Freezer,King Cold,Cell Imperfecto y Turles,para idear un Plan Macabro.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:¿Que?,No puede ser ellos ya están muertos.¿Y quien es Turles?**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Estaban muertos pero por alguna razón los trajeron a la vida,Y Turles es un Saiyajin muy Parecido a Son Goku,Hace mucho Tiempo Goku lo Derroto.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Ya veo,¿Y quienes son esos Dos?,Me refiero a Towa y Miira?**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Ellos son dos Villanos Del Tiempo,Towa es la hermana De Dabura y Miira es su Creación.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:¿Dabura?,¿Quien es ese?**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Dabura es el Rey Del Mundo De Las Tinieblas,Tus amigos Del Pasado hace mucho Tiempo se enfrentaron a él,en Especial Gohan Del Pasado.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Al parecer ese Dabura es muy Fuerte pero Tranquila,eh estado Entrenando mucho y eh alcanzado La Transformación Del Super Saiyajin 2,tengo casi la misma Fuerza que Gohan cuando Lucho con Cell Perfeto.**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Es verdad te haz hecho Muy Fuerte pero No creo que puedas Detenerlos tu Solo,poreso iremos al Nuevo Planeta De Namek para Revivir a tus Amigos.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:¿Lo dices enserio?,pero nadie sabe donde se fueron a Vivir Los Namekianos.**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:No te preocupes ,eh buscado El Planeta y lo eh encontrado,asi que toma mi Mano y Vayamonos Al Planeta.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Si vamos,Muchas Gracias.**_

 _ **Despues de unos Minutos Trunks Del Futuro y La Kaio-Shin Del Tiempo llegan a Namek,Pronto son Recibidos por él Patriarca Del Futuro y Dende Del Futuro.**_

 _ **PATRIARCA DEL FUTURO:¿Que se les Ofrece?**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Vinimos a pedirles si nos dejan usar sus Esferás Del Dragón para revivir a Gohan y a todas Las Personas que Fueron Asesinadas por los Androides.**_

 _ **DENDE DEL FUTURO:¿Gohan fue asesinado?**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Si Dende.**_

 _ **DENDE DEL FUTURO:¿Como sabes Mi Nombre?**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Hace mucho Tiempo Viaje al Pasado en Mi Maquina Del Tiempo y Nos Conozimos.**_

 _ **PATRIARCA DEL FUTURO:Eres un Viajero Del Tiempo,ya veo.**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:¿Entonces podemos usar sus Esferás Del Dragón?**_

 _ **PATRIARCA DEL FUTURO:Si claro,vemos que sus intenciónes son Buenas.**_

 _ **Luego de que los Namekianos trajeran las Esferás Del Dragón,invocan a Porunga Del Futuro.**_

 _ **PROUNGA DEL FUTURO:Puedo concedir 3 Deseos,¿Diganme Cuáles?**_

 _ **DENDE DEL FUTURO:Queremos que revivas a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por los androides en el Planeta Tierra.**_

 _ **PORUNGA DEL FUTURO:Eso es muy fácil de hacer...Listo eh Revivido a Todos.**_

 _ **DENDE DEL FUTURO:Ahora queremos que traigas para aqui a Gohan,Vegeta,Piccolo,**_

 _ **Ten-Shin-Han,Krillin,Yamcha y Chaoz.**_

 _ **PORUNGA DEL FUTURO:Listo eh traido a todos para aqui.**_

 _ **LA KAIO-SHIN:Ahora quiero que me Teletransportes hasta donde se encuentre Goku en el otro Mundo.**_

 _ **PORUNGA DEL FUTURO:...Listo,bueno ya eh cumplido todos sus Deseos,me marcho Adios...**_

 _ **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:¿Trunks eres Tú?**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Gohan,no puedo creer que estes Vivo de Nuevo,Todos han Vuelto.**_

 _ **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:Observamos todo desde el Otro Mundo,la verdad te haz vuelto Muy Fuerte.**_

 _ **Sabia que tu podrias Vencer a Los Androides.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Si,pensar en ustedes fue lo que me motivo hacer más Fuerte.**_

 _ **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:Despúes de todo eres Mi hijo.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Papá.**_

 _ **PICCOLO DEL FUTURO:Ahora que eh vuelto a La Vida,Kamisama Tambien.**_

 _ **KRILLIN DEL FUTURO:Entonces Las Esferás Del Dragón han regresado.**_

 _ **YAMCHA DEL FUTURO:Es una gran noticia.**_

 _ **CHAOZ DEL FUTURO:Si,Viva.**_

 _ **TEN-SHIN-HAN DEL FUTURO:Al fin el Futuro a Cambiado.**_

 _ **KRILLIN DEL FUTURO:Si,podremos vivir en Paz.**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:No lo creo.**_

 _ **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:¿Que?**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:La Kaio-Shin Del Tiempo me dijo que unos individuos están planeando algo malvado.**_

 _ **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:¿Quienes son?**_

 _ **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:No lo se,no los conozco solo se que uno se Llama Miira y la mujer se Llama Towa.**_

 _ **En ese momento La Kaio-Shin aparece junto a Goku Del Futuro Revivido.**_

Hola a todos Soy Facu

Bueno este es el comienzo de la historia que eh creado,luego vendra el 2do Capitulo de la Trama.

Mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de Dragon Ball,los personajes son de Akira Toriyama solamente la Trama es mia.

Espero que les guste y Dejen Reviews Saludos


	2. Capitulo 1:Problemas Parte 2

**Capitulo 1:Problemas Parte 2**

 **Despues de que la Kaio-Shin apareciera con Goku Del Futuro revivido Todos se Reencuentran.**

 **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:Papá haz Vuelto.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:Gohan,muchachos han que tu eres Trunks El Hijo De Bulma y Vegeta,y el que Derroto a Los Androides.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Si señor,yo Derrote a los Androides.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:Eres Increiblemente Fuerte.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Gracias Señor.**

 **LA KAIO SHIN:Bueno concentremonos en lo importante,ahi que encontrar a Towa y Miira antes de que planeen otra cosa Malvada.**

 **PICCOLO DEL FUTURO:¿Dónde se encuentran esos Demonios?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Tenemos que ir hasta El Mundo De Las Tinieblas,seguro se encuentran ahi.**

 **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:¿Dónde se encuentra ese Mundo De Las Tinieblas?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Tomen mi mano,los llevare a ese Mundo.**

 **KRILLIN DEL FUTURO:Yo me quedo,ire a La Tierra a avisarles a Todos que hemos Revivido.**

 **TEN-SHIN-HAN DEL FUTURO:Yo te acompañare Krillin.**

 **YAMCHA DEL FUTURO:Yo tambien los acompaño.**

 **CHAOZ DEL FUTURO:Yo tambien ire.**

 **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:Bien amigos,vayan y avisenle a todos que hemos Vuelto.**

 **KRILLIN DEL FUTURO:Si lo Haremos,tengan cuidado.**

 **TEN-SHIN-HAN DEL FUTURO:Nos Vemos.**

 **Despues de Despedirse los muchachos se van en una Nave de Los Namek a La Tierra.**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Bueno noperdamos más el Tiempo,vayamos a ese Mundo De Las Tinieblas.**

 **Enseguida Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,Trunks y Piccolo se sujetan de La Kaio-Shin Del Tiempo y Viajan al Mundo De Las Tinieblas.**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Al fin hemos llegado.**

 **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:Con que este es el Mundo De Las Tinieblas.**

 **PICCOLO DEL FUTURO:¿Aqui es Dónde Están Towa y Miira?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Si,eso creo.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:¿Dónde se pueden encontrar Kaio-Shin?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:No lo sé exactamente.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:Quizas se encuentran en aquel Castillo.**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Si,quizas esten ahi.**

 **PICCOLO DEL FUTURO:Vayamos cuanto antes.**

 **Cuando Llegan al Castillo se encuentran con Cell Imperfecto Del Futuro.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Cell!**

 **CELL IMPERFECTO:¿Están preparados para Morir?**

 **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:El unico que Morira aqui eres Tú Moustro Asqueroso.**

 **Rápidamente Piccolo ataca a Cell Imperfecto pero este Bloquea el Golpe y le Responde con otro dejandolo inconsiente en El Suelo.**

 **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:Malditooo...**

 **Gohan Del Futuro se Transforma en SSJ3 y va Directamente atacar a Cell Imperfecto Del Futuro.**

Hola a Todos,Bueno aqui esta la Segunda Parte Del Primer Capitulo,Espero les guste.

Saludos.


	3. Capitulo 1:Problemas Parte 3

**Capitulo 1:Parte 3**

 **Gohan Del Futuro Super Saiyajin 3 Ataca a Cell Imperfecto Del Futuro Lanzandolo Contra la Pared,Cell Imperfecto se Recupera y Ataca a Gohan Del Futuro.**

 **La Pelea iba muy pareja Gohan Del Futuro Logra Atacar a Cell Imperfecto por la Espalda y se Preparaba para acabar con Él Moustro Cell pero interviene Miira y Desvia el Super Kame-Hame-Ha de Gohan Del Futuro,Miira Venia Acompañado por Mecha Freezer,King Cold y Turles(Todos ellos habian Terminado su Entrenamiento).**

 **MIIRA:Veo que han Vuelto a La Vida,y solo para que nosotros Los Volvamos a Matar.**

 **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:Callate Insecto,ustedes serán Eliminados por El Gran Vegeta.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:¿Cuál es su Plan?,¿Que Demonios quieren lograr?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Planean Dominar al Universo,controlando el Tiempo.**

 **MIIRA:Exactamente.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:No se saldrán con la suya,acabaremos con Ustedes.**

 **MIIRA:JAJAJA,Como Pueden a ver notado Freezer,Cell,Cold y Turles se han vuelto muy fuertes y luego de reclutar a más Aliados iremos por Ustedes y El Patrullero Del Tiempo Para matarlos.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:No se saldrán con la suya,se los juro.**

 **MIIRA:Los Time Breakers dominaran al Universo.**

 **En ese momento Towa aparece y abre un Aujero Del Tiempo y Todos se Escapan.**

 **GOHAN DEL FUTURO:No puedo creer lo que esta pasando,debemos Detenerlos.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:Si,debemos hacerlo.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Sra. Kaio-Shin,¿Quien es ese Patrullero Del Tiempo que Nombro Miira?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Bueno Él es un Saiyajin que se ocupa de cuidar cada Epóca para que no allá ningun Cambio.**

 **VEGETA DEL FUTURO:¿Otro Saiyajin?,¿como es posible?**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:El fue creado por Shen-Long hace mucho Tiempo.**

 **GOKU DEL FUTURO:Puedes llevarnos a Él,necesitamos toda la Ayuda Posible.**

 **TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:Goku tiene razón.**

 **LA KAIO-SHIN:Si,pero antes dejenme Curar a Piccolo.**

 **Despues de Curar a Piccolo Todos se Teletransportan Al Mundo donde estaba El Patrullero Del Tiempo.**

 **Hola,aqui esta la Tercera Parte Del Capitulo 1 Espero les Guste,Ahora si comenzare con El Capitulo 2.**

 **Saludos y Dejen Reviews**


	4. Capitulo 2:Alianzas

**CAPITULO 2:ALIANZAS**

LUEGO DE LLEGAR AL MUNDO DÓNDE SE ENCONTRABA EL PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO,LA KAIO-SHIN LE DICE A TODOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN TOKITOKI Y QUE ERA UN MUNDO DE PAZ DÓNDE VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO AYUDABAN A QUE NO HUBIERA DISTORCIÓNES EN LA HISTORIA,JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO UN HOMBRE DE CABELLO ROJIZO UN TRAJE SIMILAR AL DE TRUNKS DEL FUTURO,UN RASTREADOR Y UNA CAPA BLANCA HACE SU APARICIÓN.

KAIO-SHIN:PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO,TANTO TIEMPO.

PATRULLERO DEL -SHIN.

GOKU DEL FUTURO:ASI QUE EL ES ÉL PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO?

KAIO-SHIN:SI SEÑOR GOKU,ES ÉL.

GOKU DEL FUTURO:UN JUSTO CONOZERTE,VEO QUE ERES ALGUIEN MUY FUERTE.

PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO:UN PLACER CONOZERLO,ES UN HONOR.

GOKU DEL FUTURO:EL PLACER ES TODO MIO.

GOHAN DEL FUTURO:LA SRA KAIO-SHIN NOS CONTO QUE VENCISTES A MUCHOS VILLANOS QUE NOSOTROS ENFRENTAMOS EN EL PASADO.

PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO:ASI ES,YO DERROTE A FREEZER,CELL,

MAJIN BUU ENTRE OTROS.

VEGETA DEL FUTURO:¿MAJIN BUU?,¿CUAL ES ESE?

KAIO-SHIN:MAJIN BUU ES UN MOUSTRO CREADO POR UN MALVADO MAGO LLAMADO BABIDI.

PICCOLO DEL FUURO:QUE EXTRAÑO,NUNCA OI HABLAR DE ÉL.

TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:YO TAMPOCO,¿QUE TAN FUERTE ERA ESE

MAJIN BUU?

PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO:IGUAL O MÁS FUERTE QUE UN

SUPER SAIYAJIN 3.

GOHAN DEL FUTURO:¿QUE DICES?

VEGETA DEL FUTURO:ES MUY FUERTE.

GOKU DEL FUTURO:SI,LO ES

PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO:Y EN SU FORMA POSEIDA LO ES AÚN MÁS.

GOKU DEL FUTURO:ME EMOCIONA LUCHAR CON ENEMIGOS PODEROSOS.

KAIO-SHIN:BUENO,VAYAMOS A LA CAMÁRA DEL TIEMPO.

DESPUES DE ESO TODOS VAN A LA CAMÁRA DEL TIEMPO A INVESTIGAR LOS PERGAMINOS.

MIENTRAS TANTO TOWA Y MIIRA VIAJAN A UNA EPOCA Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON BROLY Y SU PADRE.

PARAGUS:¿QUIEN SON USREDES?

TOWA:VINIMOS POR SU HIJO.

PARAGUS:¿QUE?

MIIRA:LO QUE ESCUCHASTES.

RÁPIDAMENTE MIIRA ATACA A PARAGUS ATRAVEZANDO SU PECHO CON SU BRAZO YDESINTEGRANDOLO CON UN ATAQUE DE KI.

LUEGO DE ESO TOWA Y MIIRA VAN Y ENCUENTRAN A BROLY DORMIDO,ENSEGUIDA MIIRA LE PONE LA MASCARA PARA CONTROLARLO Y QUE ESTE DE SU LADO,BROLY INTENTA RESISTIRSE PERO AL FINAL ES CONTROLADO.

TOWA:PERFECTO TODO MARCHA SEGUN LO PLANEADO,AHORA VAYAMOS AL OTRO MUNDO.

MÁS TARDE TOWA Y MIIRA LLEGAN AL INFIERNO DEL OTRO MUNDO Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON JANEMBA EN SU FORMA FINAL PERO ESTE ESTABA ENCERRADO EN UNA ESPECIE DE BURBUJA.

TOWA:SACALO RÁPIDO DE AHI.

MIIRA:ENSEGUIDA.

EN ESE MOMENTO MIIRA LANZA UN ATAQUE FEROZ DE KI ROMPIENDO EL ESCUDO,JANEMBA SIN DUDARLO VA ATACAR A MIIRA PERO ESTE SE TRANSFORMA EN SU SEGUNDA FORMA(ANDROIDE FUERA DE CONTROL) Y DEJA INCONSIENTE A JANEMBA CON 2 GOLPES,MIIRA LE COLOCA OTRA MASCARA A JANEMBA Y ÉL Y TOWA REGRESAN A SU MUNDO.

DESPUES TOWA REUNE A TODOS SUS ALIADOS Y LES COMUNICA QUE SU VENGANZA ESTA A PUNTO DE PONERSE EN MARCHA.

HOLA A TODOS,BUENO DEJO HASTA AQUI EL 2DO CAPITULO,PROMETO QUE EL 3RO SERÁ MÁS LARGO.

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN VEMOS

PD:SE QUE EL CAPITULO FUE ALGO CORTO PERO TENGO SUEÑO Y MAÑANA TENGO U A LAS 5 AM Y AÚN SIGO DESPIERTO XDDD,ME MATARAN u.u


End file.
